divide3000gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Red Guy/Book
Chapter 1: A kid named Will wore red every day. His house was red, his lawn was red, his everything was red! A poor kid named Ryan lived across his street. His parents couldn't afford buying him anything he liked. Not even a SINGLE thing. Ryan lived in a semi-detached house which was rented. Will would walk to his school himself everyday. He would either play soccer or basketball in the few minutes. At class, his teacher Ms. Wiler gives her class loads and loads of homework everyday. Its about 800 pages. At his 10 minute recess, he'd bring his phone and text his mom. Then only he would play something. Will felt very special. Ryan was jealous of that. Ryan would save the best for the last if his mom or dad gave something to him. One day after Will finished texting, Ryan come to him and asked him for a candy. Will simply said "NO". Ryan was very upset. Ryan spoke to himself about what he should do to Will. At lunch time, Will had a sandwich and a juice. Ryan asked him for his sandwich. He said no again. This made Ryan angry. At lunch recess, he was playing basketball and Ryan bullied Will physically. This made Will sad. The teacher noticed and sent Ryan to the office. He was there with a fine man that had sunglasses during the winter and a looooooooooooooooooooooong moustache. He warned Ryan. From then on, Ryan and Will became enemies. Chapter 2: At another recess, Ryan tried to bully Will. Terribly, Ryan ripped Will's red shirt and Will was crying for hours until he stopped. His teacher, Ms. Wiler did not see it. At the end of school, Will went to his mom sobbing. She asked, "What was the problem?" and he replied, "Ryan ripped my shirt!". As soon as she heard this she knocked on Ryan's house and told Ryan's mother that Ryan had ripped Will's shirt. She also mentioned that he already had gotten a warning. Ryan's mother was cross about not only that he ripped Will's shirt, but had also gotten a warning. Will's mom made Will feel better and asked him to come to the store to stitch his shirt. He dreamt about Ryan only. Ryan becoming rich and stealing WILL'S HOUSE! (Change of scenes) Will had been sitting with some doofuses and a friend. They all had unusual names. Like Gworg, who had always not been zipping his zipper. It was amusing but Will tried to not laugh. Two other kids, Tueru and Hisf do not know their multiplication. They didn't even know what's 1x1. Another kid called, Worf always got help from the teacher and acted like he was SO smart. He actually wasn't. He had a friend named Mike that is fast, smart and steady. Will envied it. Ryan was sitting with nerds and had always made fun of Will. The days went by as Ryan kept teasing Will. One day, the teacher got so annoyed, that she moved Ryan's desk. She moved it beside a sleepy head because if he tried to wake up a sleepy head, she would noltice and it was beside her desk! Now, he'd start drawing goofy faces of Will. One day it was raining. Nearly 10 kids came and the teacher was absent. A subsitude teacher name Mr. Verd came in. He was grumpy. Ryan made his attempt to wake up the sleepy head and DID IT! He talked about Will. Mr. Verd took him to the principal. He was sent home. When he arrived, his parents were very, very CROSS. Will kinda forgot about his nightmare but still had few scenes. THE WORST ONES. Chapter 3: 11 years later... Will was 22. He didn't have a job yet. He still lived in the red house. Now he was hairy.He had so much hair, it went up to his eyes which it shouldn't. He still hasn't changed. The same redness. But one thing that changed was himself. He gets very angry nowadays. His cheeks are more puffier and he's a little slimmer! Meanwhile, Ryan had a job and now he's rich. Ryan wants to get rid of Will's favourite stuff but he'll do that last. He's already gotten rid of an old man's FAVOURITE cane that he walks with. Will now has a red streetlight. Will has gotten in trouble for over liking red. In grade 1, he got in trouble during recess. He told a kid to give his red gum. In grade 4, he got in trouble for harassing a kid to wear red. It went so on like this as finally now he become an adult. (Change of Scenes) He read a list of goals that was written on a paper. Number 1, get a job. Number 2, eat a paper. Number 3, do Number 1 and 2 together. He threw his paper the garbage. He went back to sleep. Then it creaked and then out of it appeared something red. Chapter 4: THE RED GUY. Found in the garbage Ryan took it and drew Will shooting a police.